


Sabers and Seraphim

by castielrisingabove



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Alcohol, Costumes, Drabble, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, married, minor benny/andrea - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 19:35:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10556552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castielrisingabove/pseuds/castielrisingabove
Summary: Dean's love life has been...lacking, as of late. Will Benny's Halloween party be able to turn that around?





	

Everything should have been perfect. Dean was currently 7 years into his marriage with the guy who started as his freshman roommate, Castiel. They had a cute home together (a gorgeous little place in the countryside just outside of Portland), stable jobs (Castiel as a professor of religious studies, Dean as a business owner of an antique car restoration shop) and two dogs (Viggo and Liv). Hell, they’d even gotten adoption papers in the works. Really, from an objective standpoint, things couldn’t be better.

Well. Except for the fact their romance was dead.

Dean wasn’t even sure how it happened. It’s not like they fought over anything, in fact, he didn’t even know the last time they had a disagreement. Their lives boiled down to a perfect routine. And that was the problem. Aside from a few quick pecks on the lips here and there, their sex life was totally down the drain.

Not for lack of trying. Dean often made subtle--and many not so subtle--hints about firing things up. He tried scheduling romantic outings, only for Castiel to shoot them down because of an overwhelming amount of papers to grade, or another dissertation he was writing. One particularly bad moment was the time Dean had covered their bed with roses and Castiel, so exhausted by his work, had merely fallen asleep atop them.

So yeah, things weren’t exactly perfect.

As much as Dean hated to admit it, he reached wits end on Halloween. He’d hinted at going out, of course, but a tired and overworked Castiel had never given him a straight answer. Which was disappointing, to say the least. Dean had worked hard to compile the perfect Zorro costume. It combined the best of mysterious and sexy and it would be a shame not to show it off.

Dean’s friend Benny was throwing a big bash at his diner, closing the restaurant down for the night and pumping it full of loud music and booze. To his credit, Dean had been planning on asking Cas to come with him, but the question died on his lips as he opened the bedroom door. Castiel’s khakis and dress shirt were rumpled, his hair wild as he bent over his laptop, typing wildly. He was clearly very busy.

“I’m gonna go out for a bit, okay?” Dean said softly with a knock on the door.

Castiel’s head shot up, worried blue eyes meeting Dean’s. “Should I come too?”

Dean hesitated. After all, he’d like nothing more than for Cas to accompany him to the party. It didn’t matter Cas didn’t have a costume, they could cut holes out of a sheet and make him a ghost if push came to shove. But Cas was clearly very busy. It would be selfish of Dean to ask him to come. _And_ , a dark little voice in the back of Dean’s head added, _it wouldn’t be that much fun if Cas came anyway_.

With a swift shake of his head, Dean shoved the thought away. “It’s all good, babe. You finish up your paper.” He dropped a quick kiss on Castiel’s head before rushing out the door. He couldn’t deal with those sad puppy-dog eyes. Not tonight.

Dean told himself he was being completely honest with Castiel, but a little twinge of doubt arose as he changed into his Zorro costume in the back of his Impala. After all, changing in the car sort of implied he had something to hide. No. That wasn’t fair. He just didn’t want to distract Cas, that was all, and Cas was way too serious for this crap anyway.

He could hear the music blasting from the diner, colorful lights flashing within as he struggled to tie the Zorro mask onto his face. Even utilizing the Impala’s rear view mirror did not remedy the problem, forcing Dean to scoop the mask up with a huff, plopping the hat hurriedly on his head. He’d have Benny help him put it on.

Even stepping foot inside the party was energizing. Dean couldn’t remember the last time he’d been out to somewhere with so much going on at once. Costumed guests danced in one corner of the room, where a DJ had an assortment of lights and smoke machines running. Drinks were being served at the bar that Benny usually used to serve pastries.

Most guests were clad in masked costumes. There was an impressive Batman, a couple of hooded individuals Dean assumed were supposed to be witches, and the usual array of sexy nurses and fairies, and those were just the people he saw hanging out near the bar.

Benny stood behind, serving drinks. He wore a long dark cape and when he flashed a smile, Dean could see the fake teeth. Dean grinned. “Nice to see you haven’t broken your vampire costume tradition,” Dean said loudly, clapping a hand to Benny’s shoulder. The two had been roommates for several years and ever since Dean had known him, the guy had always dressed up like a vampire for Halloween.

“You think I’d stop this tradition?” Benny laughed.

“I wondered if Andrea would try,” Dean replied, referencing Benny’s girlfriend of two years.

Benny chuckled. “Nah, she’s just as excited to be a vampire.” He glanced up and down at Dean’s costume. “What are you supposed to be?”

Dean clapped a hand to his heart in mock horror. “You don’t know? I’m supposed to be Zorro!” He held up the mask for reference, “Just couldn’t figure out how to put this damn thing on.”

“Lemme help,” Benny said, leaning across the counter to help Dean tie the mask to his face, “So,” he said, strong fingers deftly tying the knot, “What does that make Cas?”

“Cas?” Dean sputtered, eyes fixed on the red and white tiled bar counter as Benny secured the mask, “He’s, uh, he’s not coming.”

Benny finished the knot, tying it just a little too tight. Dean looked up to see disapproval all over Benny’s face. “What?” Dean asked, a pout rising.

Benny shrugged. “There a reason you’re looking this good?”

Dean frowned, glancing down at his costume. Sure, his shirt hung open to show off his bare chest, but that was just because he knew it’d be hot inside. And yeah, the pants were a little tight, but that was just a little weight gain between the purchasing and wearing of the costume. “C’mon, Benny. I just wanna go out and have a good time!”

“Define a good time.”

The frown drooped into a glower. “I just want a couple drinks, Benny. Maybe dance it out? Anything that’s not being cooped up in that silent house.”

Benny sighed. “No cheating on Cas?”

“Benny--”

Benny shrugged again, shifting out of the way to begin pouring Dean a drink. “My strongest tequila. But don’t think I’m gonna let you cheat on your man.”

“Relax,” Dean’s grin returned as he downed the shot of tequila, “I’m not gonna cheat on Cas.”

 

\---

 

Six tequila shots, several dances and two missed phone calls to Cas later, Dean’s position had shifted slightly.

“He hasn’t slept with me in _months_ ,” Dean drawled, interrupting Benny and Andrea’s make-out behind the bar. Neither of them looked particularly happy to be interrupted, but stilled their kisses as Dean persisted. “So why _shouldn’t_ I have some fun? Some _real_ fun, not just--” he hiccuped and giggled, “Getting totally plastered.”

“I could call you a cab,” Andrea said, “Get you home to Casti--”

“Nope!” Dean interrupted, “He hasn’t been fun in bed for _ages_!”

“Sounds like a problem you should work out with Cas,” Benny replied gently, letting go of Andrea to make his way to Dean’s side.

“Or,” Dean retorted, turning away from Benny to survey the room, which was spinning ever so slightly, “I could work it out with _that_ guy.”

He pointed across the room where a man in a strange costume stood. He was well built, his toga draped around him with expert skill. Two sets of black wings jutted from his back and a third, smaller set formed a mask around his face. Mysterious and intimidating, he stood in the back of the room, not dancing.

“...you want to cheat on Castiel with wing-kink over there?” Benny frowned, a furrow forming on his brow.

“He’s dressed up like a seraph.  _Duh_ ,” Dean huffed. Benny and Andrea shared a look, the meaning of which was totally missed by the drunk, and now somewhat horny, Dean, who was still checking the mysterious costumed angel out.

“According to Cas, seraphim have three sets of wings,” Dean explained loudly, mistaking the shared look as one of confusion, “Though I think that guy might have taken some artistic liberty.”

Andrea slapped a hand to her mouth and Benny’s face gave an odd sort of twitch, but by now, Dean’s focus was entirely on the seraphim. The guy had a great build and Dean had to admit that the air of mystery surrounding him was all sorts of hot. The wings reminded him of Cas, just a little, which would work perfectly. Just enough to remind him of his husband, but not enough to stand in the way of having a pleasurable evening for a change.

“I’m gonna do it,” Dean announced. “Cas had his chance, but this guy is here. He’s hot. I’m gonna go for it.”

To Dean’s utmost surprise, Benny didn’t even frown. “Go get ‘im, brother,” he said, even throwing in a wink. Glancing at Andrea, Dean found her holding in a giggle. Huh. He hadn’t expected them to be so supportive. With a final salute, Dean swaggered away from them, swaying slightly as he made his way to the seraph.

“H’lo, hot stuff,” Dean drawled as he approached. Inwardly, he cursed. Years of living with Cas had negatively impacted his flirtation game. There used to be a time he could get anyone in the bar he liked, now he’s reduced to _h’lo hot stuff?_

Luckily, the man, whose face remained mostly obscured by wings, smiled. He dipped his head ever so slightly, a silent return of the sentiments. Dean inched closer, though he lacked subtlety. The air of mystery about the man really only increased the seduction of the situation.

“Not much for talking, huh?” Dean smirked, hazarding to press a hand to the toga-clad chest. The seraph's smile widened and he leaned in ever so slightly to the touch. For the briefest of moments, Dean felt a rush of guilt as brought his lips close to the other man’s. Cheating on Cas, that was bad enough, but was he willing to do it with a guy in an angel costume? That was adding insult to injury, angels were the very thing Castiel studied…

The decision was made for him when the other man bridged the distance and kissed Dean.

Dean wasn’t sure if it was the alcohol, or the angel costume, or just fact he hadn’t gotten laid in ages, but something felt _so right_ about the situation that he kissed back. He could feel the heat in the kiss, the desire, and he was hungry for more, deepening the kiss with desperation. The seraph uttered a husky moan, fanning the spark into a flame.

It had been a while, not to mention he was pretty buzzed at this point, but Dean let himself get lost in a tangle of skin and feathers (seriously, six pairs of wings ended up being quite a bit of feathers) until he grew dimly aware of people telling them to get a room.

“Y’know,” Dean said with a giggle as they pulled away, “I’ve always wanted to get slapped in the face with a Zorro mask during sex.”

The masked man grinned as Dean tugged him out into the parking lot and into the backseat of his Impala, any misgivings about the situation long evaporated in a haze of lust and alcohol.

 

\----

 

Dean woke up half naked in the backseat of his Impala, a hangover raging. His shirt and pants were gone, boxers only half on, and his Zorro mask lay on his chest. With a groan, he rubbed his eyes, trying to remember how he’d ended up _here_ , given he’d just gone to Benny’s party for a drink or two.

As he pushed himself upright, he quickly became aware of just how many _feathers_ were spread around the car. Black and fluffy, they ranged from the floor of the backseat to the dashboard. He squinted at them for a moment before an image of the seraph came rushing back. How Dean had tugged him into the car and--

_No._

Nausea rose up in Dean’s throat as the realization hit him. He’d cheated on Cas. Cheated on him right in the backseat of the Impala, with a hot guy in an angel suit and he’d...what had he done next?

Blinking in the sunlight, Dean squinted out the car windows to find, to his horror, the car did not sit, as he’d assumed, in the parking lot of Benny’s diner, but in his own driveway. _He’d driven home_ _afterwards_. Despite being drunk off his ass. Great. It was not one, but two promises he’d broken. That sort of reckless endangerment of his car (and other people too, as Cas would remind him) was unthinkable.

Then again, so was cheating on Cas.

Dean choked back a sob. What was he supposed to say? How was he supposed to face him? He imagined Castiel inside, worried sick when Dean didn’t crawl into their bed last night. The look on Castiel’s face when he found out. A part of him wanted to turn tail and drive away. Never come back. But Cas at least deserved an explanation.

With some effort, Dean pulled on his pants. He didn’t even bother with the shirt, scooping it into his arms, along with the mask and his car keys before making the journey from the car to the front door. Somehow, it seemed the longest walk of all time. Screw walk of shame, this was the walk of the damned.

To his surprise, the front door was already unlocked. Dean opened it slowly, heart pounding. His heart rate skyrocketed when he caught sight of the man on the couch. Most of the feathers lay haphazardly on the couch and floor, the sheet that had once served as a toga now serving as a blanket. One large wing obscured his face.

Dean felt sick. Not only had he cheated on Cas, he’d invited the guy to spend the night? He made a mental note _not_ to knock back so much of Benny’s tequila, Dean had no idea how much of a monster it made him. Slowly, he made his way to the foot of the couch, wondering what the best way to wake the man would be.

As the man stirred, Dean jumped away.

“Dean?” a familiar voice grunted, “Is that you?”

What? Blinking, Dean crept closer to find... _Cas_.

Feathers were caught in his messy hair and dark bags hung under his eyes, but as the man pushed away the wings and sat up, Dean realized it was most definitely Castiel. Castiel...had worn the costume. Which meant…

“Cas?” Dean croaked.

Cas’ face broke into a wide grin. “What a night, right?”

“...that was you?” Dean’s voice wobbled as Castiel sat up. “At the party? In the seraph costume?”

“You knew it was a seraph,” Castiel murmured.

“I...I thought I’d _cheated_ on you!”

Yeah, maybe he’d dodged a bullet by sleeping with Castiel, but Dean was still painfully aware he’d thought he was cheating. And done it anyway. He hadn’t even put up a fight and Castiel would _know_ that--

What he wasn’t expecting was for Castiel’s shoulders to droop. “I might have encouraged that illusion, yes.”

_What?_

Knees wobbling slightly, Dean hesitantly sat on the couch next to Cas. “Why?” he whispered softly.

“Benny called,” Castiel hung his head, “He said you were getting drunk, relayed some of the...things you were saying,” Dean was painfully aware he hadn’t been the nicest, “But you haven’t wanted to sleep with me! And I...I don’t know how to do romance, not even now, and you were _so unhappy_. I thought...maybe if I wasn’t me...at least you’d be happy?”

“Cas, _I thought I cheated on you_. Doesn’t that bother you?”

“I don’t think you would have done it with anyone else.”

“Cas, listen--” He had to know. This wasn’t just some small mistake Castiel could overlook. Dean took Cas’ hand, prepping him for an explanation of guilt, but Castiel interrupted.

“No, _you_ listen,” Cas said insistently, “Benny said you were an unhappy drunk, sure, but he _also_ said you didn’t flirt with anyone until I showed up.”

“Yeah, you in a mask--”

“Dean,” Cas was growing exasperated, “You knew I was a seraph!”

“So?”

Cas’ face melted into a soft smile. “Dean, who else is really going to dress up like a seraph?”

“But--”

“The only guy you even remotely check out was a man of my size and build dressed up like my somewhat obscure field of study.”

“...oh.” Dean blushed slightly. “I can’t believe I didn’t see the resemblance.”

“I can’t believe I dressed up in a costume to try and secretly seduce my own husband,” Cas retorted, pressing the softest of kisses to Dean’s knuckles, “I’m an idiot.”

“That makes two of us,” Dean chuckled, pressing a kiss to Castiel’s lips.

“I suppose that just leaves one last mistake to work out,” Cas whispered, pulling Dean’s Zorro mask from his lap with a smirk, “I do recall a certain request about this mask that we didn’t get to last night…”

Well. Maybe their romance wasn't dead after all.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're wondering this was totally inspired by the pina colada song. If you liked the fic, comments and kudos are always appreciated!


End file.
